


The Elusive Shadow in the Halls

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Also quality is better too, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Crush, Blood Drinking, But upside is that its so much more gay than what I did then, Can't believe this is my first Sonic fic since I was like 13, Crushes, Gay, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Sonic and Tails decided to go on vacation and one of the places they go to visit is an old castle that runs tours through it. Rumor is is that there is a vampire who roams the halls of the castle, but few have seen him. But Sonic isn't very interested in that. He's more interested in getting out of this place to go somewhere else.***Btw I put the warning for rape/non-con because there is non-consensual blood drinking BUT there is no rape or sex in the fic at all





	The Elusive Shadow in the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> My NaNoWriMo is more going to be me branching out to write new stuff for fics, than working on my novel I got going. So hopefully I put out a bunch of new content this month! If you like this, I may do more Sonic stuff! (Probably gonna stick with the human stuff though, for the time being, and may keep with this au.)

There’s always been rumours about vampires residing in old castles. Especially castles that have been around for centuries. The ones where multiple tours walk through them daily. And that was near all what the tour guide was saying. It was getting old and repetitive. He was trying to make it scary, but it wasn’t working. He talked about the elusive shadow that roamed the dark halls. The one who would harm those who separated from their tour. But the people didn’t really care and were more interested in taking pictures, or were just impatient for the tour to end because they were dragged onto it by their best friend while on vacation together. 

Sonic watched as Tails zipped around the room to take pictures of anything interesting. Sonic found himself just scrolling through Twitter on his phone. But with refreshing It five times in the last two minutes with not much new coming up, he switched to Facebook. But when he was fully caught up and with the knowledge that he was wasting his data, he finally pocketed his phone. 

When Sonic looked up, he noticed that the group had gone on without him. He frowned. It was odd that Tails hadn’t even grabbed him to keep up with the group. (Ha. That’d be ironic for Sonic to be told to keep up.) 

He glanced around the room and there were three doors he could choose from to go find the group. Behind him was the one the group had came into the room with, so he only had one to the right and one to the left. Humming for a moment and tying his hair back, Sonic decided to go with the door to his left. 

Sonic walked down the hall from there, hands shoved in the front pockets of his jeans. The hallway wasn’t as lit as the others had been. But if there was fluorescent lighting here, him or someone of the tour staff could go in this area. The guide had said anywhere the staff was allowed to go had modern lighting installed. So, he figured that if he couldn’t find the group, he’d probably at least run into someone else. 

Sonic pulled out his phone after it buzzed in his pocket. It displayed a text from Tails apologizing for leaving him and asking where he was. He gave a quizzical look and glanced around. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was. He typed out a quick description of his location, then putting his phone away again. Huffing, Sonic continued down the hall, taking a right. The windows displayed a gorgeous sunset over the hills outside. He was a bit glad Tails was adamant about them coming on the last tour. That sunset added an almost magical feeling to the aura of the castle. He stopped for a moment to stare out the window. He rested his arms against the sill and leaned against them, taking in the view.

“Excuse me, but this area is for staff only,” came a voice behind Sonic, making him jump out of his skin. He wiped around to find a man about the same size as him standing there. His skin was handsome and dark, and his hair was in dreadlocks, dyed red at the ends. His eyes even had a reddish glow to them. And Sonic found himself speechless. 

“I need you to return to your tour, sir,” the main said firmly, folding his arms across his chest. His voice was low and a bit gruff, and demanding. 

Sonic blinked a few times, swallowing hard as he tried to find his words. “I, um… got lost and I haven’t been able to find my group.” He tried to explain but his brain wasn’t really working. He just kept staring at the man. 

“Well, go back the way you came, and maybe you’ll find them.” A frown was growing on the stranger’s face.

“I have no idea where I am, or where they may be now,” Sonic admitted near bashfully.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Fine, I’ll take you back to the route they take so you can find them.” He started to walk in the direction Sonic came from, pace brisk with long strides. Sonic jogged a bit to be at his side, keeping pace with him no problem. He kept sneaking glances at the man. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t strikingly handsome. His features were sharp and so was his gaze. It was as if they were able to cut like a knife. And Sonic wanted to know anything he could about this man before they separated. 

“So, what’s your name, stranger?” Sonic asked as they turned a corner.

“That’s none of your business,” he deflected. His gaze didn’t even turn Sonic’s way.

They went around another corner. “Are you a tour guide?”

“No.” A blunt answer, but some progress towards knowing him.

“You a janitor or something then?” he questioned. “Wait, no. You’re too well dressed for that.”

The stranger rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to know what I do.”

“Well, you said this area was for staff only. So what part of the staff are you?”

A groan came from the man. “I’m management. Happy now?” He turned his head towards Sonic and his deep red eyes may have been shooting daggers at him when he glared at him, they made his cheeks warm. But it was very faint, so it wasn’t that easy to see that Sonic was blushing. 

“Uh… sure,” was all he could muster out for the moment. He shook his head slightly. ‘Focus, Sonic,’ he thought to himself. No need to get distracted. “I’m Sonic, by the way.” Maybe an introduction was the way to go.

The stranger only sighed. “Nice to meet you.”

This was starting to get annoying. This was now less about finding out about who this person was because he was attractive and he wanted to know more about him; and maybe give him some way to contact him. Sonic just wanted to get more words out of him, so they could have an actual conversation. He wasn’t really one for long periods of silence. 

“You know, for a manager, you aren’t exactly the most welcoming,” Sonic frowned. “I mean, shouldn’t you be friendlier to make sure people don’t give you bad reviews on Yelp or whatever?”

“I honestly could care less. There’s enough castles in the area for people to walk through that I don’t need them coming through here all the time.” He let out another sigh. “I can never get a full day’s rest with all the loud voices echoing down the halls.”

He raised an eyebrow at him. “You sleep during the day?” 

“I… get migraines. Sleeping helps me escape them,” the man said. It wasn’t a very convincing answer, but it seemed legit enough. He then gave an amused snort through his nose, glancing partially at Sonic. “It also doesn’t help when people wander off the tours and I usually end up being the one to return them to their tour.”

Sonic chuckled a bit at that. “Yeah, I guess that doesn’t help. Sorry, about that, by the way.”

“I guess, it’s alright. Sundown is when my, um, migraines bother me the least, so I mind corralling lost tourists a bit less,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

Sonic glanced around and noticed that they weren’t going where he had started his trek to rejoin Tails and the group. In fact, they were in hallways that were not lit by fluorescent lighting, but was more medieval with torches and candles used to light the way. It made one feel like they were transported back in time. If it wasn’t for the buzzing in his pocket from his phone, Sonic would have possibly thought so. And even though that buzzing would have meant that Tails was probably texting him, Sonic was transfixed on following this strange man. He still didn’t even know his name.

“So, how close are we to finding my group?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, as he looked at the other. A slight feeling of dread was starting to drip down his spine.

“I’m just taking a shortcut that leads to the grand hall where the tours start. Since I am unaware where your group would be now, it’s the easiest solution,” the man replied simply.

It was eerily quiet in this area. It felt more like they were getting further from where the tour had started. But with no windows to look out to see if anything outside looked familiar, he was stuck following this man. Not that he minded. They were getting some actual conversation. And the man wasn’t half bad at it. He wanted to hear more from him. 

“What part of the castle is this?” Sonic inquired.

“It was the personal suites of the last family that resided here over two hundred years ago,” the man answered. “We’re actually approaching the master suite.”

“How come these areas aren’t available to be seen by the public?”

“Not everything needs to be put on display here.”

“It’s just kind of weird though that we can go through the west wing library and the parlour room and see the kitchen, but we can’t see the bedrooms.”

“Most are a bit decrepit and it’s expensive to fix them because the original materials are hard to find.” The man stopped in his tracks, letting out a huff. Beside them was a pair of grand oak doors. They had to be a good nine feet tall with an intricate carving of a tree sprouting up the seam of where the doors met. There were a few scuffs and chips in the wood, but looked pristine otherwise. 

“Hey, mind if I take a pic of this for my friend? He’d die to get a look at this,” Sonic asked, looking from the door to the other. 

“If you’d like, I can show you the master suite as well,” he hummed, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. His garnet eyes seemed to hold a hint of mischief in them, but it was uncertain to tell.

Sonic’s own emerald eyes glanced from the stranger to the door a couple of times. He was a bit unsure about going into this room with him, after all that feeling of dread still hadn’t left him. However, Tails would love it if he got pictures of the master suite. And he’d be super jealous that Sonic got to see it instead of him. He gave a small shrug.

“Sure, why not?” Sonic nodded with a bit of a grin, pulling out his phone. He took a moment to take a picture of the doors, then waited for the other open the door. (He didn’t want to be responsible for breaking them if he touched them. They were old as hell.)

Inside, the room was large. Nearly larger than Sonic’s apartment back home. It almost rivaled the library in its size. But there was one thing very noticeable about the room. Its furnishings were nothing but modern. A large desk with a computer sat in one corner sat next to a bookshelf shoved full of books. Most Sonic recognized as best sellers from the last few years. There was a flat screen television with a few gaming systems and a dvd player sat across from the king-sized bed that was messed up, like someone was sleeping in it recently. There was a garbage can full of junk food wrappers, bottles, and cans.

Sonic furrowed his brow. He swivelled his head left and right. He didn’t know what to think of this. What even was this? It seemed like the room of someone in their late teens to mid-twenties, like himself. Not the room of a medieval castle’s master suite “What the-?” he started to ask, shutting up when the doors slammed behind him. He jumped. He watched the stranger lock the door with a key and pocket it before he approached. His eye seemed more like bright rubies now, shining in delight.

“I hope you don’t mind this detour. I’m in need of something to eat,” the man’s voice was like a song, low and hypnotising. Sonic wanted to run out of the room, if it wasn’t locked, but he couldn’t will his legs to move. He was glued to the floor. It seemed like all Sonic could do was watch the man come even closer. His fingers were like ice as they brushed along his neck, pushing stray hairs to his back. 

His lips pulled back in a grin and he looked to Sonic, face pale with fear. It was impossible to miss that this man had fangs, sharp ones at that. “Do you mind?” he asked, cocking Sonic’s head to the side. He then moved his sweater slightly and pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his collarbone.

Sonic’s head was swirling. He could barely bring himself to form a sentence, let alone any sort of words. He felt like he was under some sort of spell. He shivered from the man’s cold touch, hands loosening and making him drop his phone. He couldn’t bring himself to pick it up. All he could do was watch the man lick his lips before he lowered his head to lap his tongue at a spot above his exposed collarbone. Sonic hissed when he was punctured by his sharp fangs, eyes flickering to the ceiling when the man started to suck and drink up the blood drawn out.

His breathing was shaky, and he started to feel a bit lightheaded when the man pulled away. His eyes fell from the ceiling to see the man pull a bandage out of his pocket, taking it out of its package and putting it on the bite. And once it was on, it seemed like he could move again.

Sonic took in a large breath and took a few steps back. A hand moved to rest on his chest as he bent over, his knees feeling like they were going to give out. He saw his phone on the ground, lit up by Tails trying to call him. He should really pick up, but he could barely bring himself to move. 

Without saying a word, the man, scooping him up effortlessly and placing him gently in the bed. He then brought over a bottle of apple juice and tossed it onto the bed beside him. “Once you drink half of that, I’ll take you back to the main hall.” 

Hazily, Sonic grabbed the bottle and drank almost a fifth of it as he watched the other pick up his phone and put it on the nightstand beside him. He took a few moments to collect himself and then furrowed his brow, a frown pulling so hard at his lips that he bared his teeth at the other. 

“What the fuck was that?” he snarled.

“There’s no need to be shocked. The tour guide did warn you about me,” the man said plainly, sitting himself at his desk with his chair turned to face Sonic. “The ‘elusive shadow that roams the dark halls of the castle.’ The ‘dark one to fear if you fall off the tour.’ That whole bit. It isn’t a joke.”

“What the fuck?! You can’t just drink animal blood or just get blood bags to use like juice boxes?” Sonic questioned him. 

“First of all, animal blood is a lot different than human and, as a vampire, I need human blood. And I would get blood bags, but it’d be suspicious to have those delivered to the castle. We already get a lot of foot traffic after I bite someone because they make the rumour grow about a real vampire being here and the blood bags would just confirm that to the media,” the man frowned. “My house for decades has been overrun by tourists that I cannot enjoy it like I used to. I, begrudgingly, have to let strangers into my house on a constant. So, taking a little blood from someone time to time isn’t going to harm anyone. No one is going to die or turn into a vampire because of me. I don’t need that shit on my hands.”

Sonic nursed his juice for a bit as he listened to him speak. He was silent for a bit before he replied. “I get that and all. But you could just drink some of the staff’s blood. It’d be a lot easier. Since they’re like always here.” 

“I’d be violating their contracts doing that, so I’m shit out of luck,” the man shrugged. He watched Sonic take another sip, only half of the juice remaining in the bottle. “Let’s get you back now. I think your phone rang a few more times.”

Sonic picked up his phone and looked at it. There were a good eight texts from Tails and three missed calls. He was going to be in shit with him for separating from the tour, getting lost, and then getting more lost by following a strange vampire around. But, Sonic could rub it in Tails’ face by saying he saw more of the castle than he did and that he got to meet the vampire of the castle. He fired off a quick text to Tails to let him know he’d be back shortly and that he had quite the story for him.

Sonic slowly hopped off the bed and rubbed the collarbone that was bitten. It was a bit tender, but he’d be alright soon enough. He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his juice bottle and headed to the door, the vampire following behind and coming up to unlock it. 

Once they left the master suite, they went back much of the similar route of how they got to the bedroom and part way through changed direction. Sonic hopped this time he was being led to the main hall. Although, he was a little to dazed still to think clearly of whether they were going anywhere he knew or not. But there was one thing he did want to know.

“What do I call you, when I tell my friend about this whole thing?”

The man paused for a moment and glanced back at him. He gave a slight shrug with a hint of a smirk. “Perhaps just what they all call me. ‘The Shadow’ is a common one.”

“I think just Shadow works for me,” Sonic hummed, pulling his hair from its tie and letting it fall. He ran his fingers through it and glanced the other over. He may have briefly kidnapped him and drank his blood without any real consent. But, he was still strikingly handsome and his mysterious, broody, repour about him was something Sonic could really get into. 

“Well, Shadow, if you ever want to do something to get out of this old castle or just someone to chat with, take this,” Sonic said as he pulled out a scrap of paper from one pocket and a pen he borrowed from Tails awhile back and scribbled down his Twitter account, Discord username, and his phone number. He then handed the paper to the other with a cool smile and a finger pistol. “Not sure what you got, but hit me up, if you.”

“Um…thanks,” Shadow replied awkwardly, taking it and putting it away. He then opened a set of doors that led into the main hall of the castle. And there, Tails sat anxiously in one of the chairs with the tour guide hovering over him. But when the doors opened, their heads swung in their direction. Tails’ eyes lit up like the sky they shared a colour with and he flew over to Sonic, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

“Sonic! You’re alright!” he grinned widely, giving him a tight hug. “When you weren’t answering my calls, I was going to have our guide take me thru the castle to try and find you.”

“Don’t worry, lil man. I’m alright. Shadow here helped get me back,” Sonic assured him, giving the boy a hug in return and patting his blond head.

Tails beamed over at the other man, cheeks dimpling. “Thanks so much for helping Sonic! I was really worried about him.”

“It’s no problem,” Shadow said with a near unsure smile, but some part of it seemed like it was genuine.

“C’mon, Sonic, we should get back to our hotel now. It’s late and we got a whole load of stuff to do tomorrow,” Tails told him as he separated from the hug and took him by the wrist, near dragging him away. “Bye Shadow! Thanks again!”

Sonic glanced back Shadow’s way again and took one last look at him. He took in his sharp features, his garnet eyes, his beautiful black skin, and his black-red combo hair. “See ya, Shadow,” he called out before he made a motion of ‘call me’ with his free hand, mouthing it at him.

Sonuic turned his head back to face the direction him and Tails were headed, missing the shocked expression Shadow gave in response. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. If he had a pulse, it would have been racing and all that blood would be going to his cheeks to make him blush. And he would deny it for eternity, if anyone had noticed him in such a state.


End file.
